


General Assumptions

by ver_ironica



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Galra Generals, M/M, Minor Lotura, Rape/Non-con Elements, bad relationships, both shiro and kuron are tagged because I see them as two separate people?, dark themes, haggar controls shiro, poor lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ver_ironica/pseuds/ver_ironica
Summary: The Galra Generals are trying to fight for their freedom. In order to return to the safety of the Empire, they follow along with a plan formed by Haggar to capture Lotor. However, when the plan fails, they have to improvise. They learn that it’s hard to let go of a new toy.





	General Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for the Galra Big Bang! Fair warning, there are a lot of dark themes in this, please read the warnings! There are a lot of triggering elements and bad relationships in this, however there should be a happy ending. 
> 
> This takes place loosely in season 5 before the Kral Zera, and Haggar's plan to capture Lotor is attempted instead of capturing Sendak, but the timeline isn't canon. 
> 
> The wonderful art by @nevermoree-the-raven on tumblr is to be added shortly! I will add links as well as imbed the art. 
> 
> Chapter 2 will also be added shortly. Thank you so much for reading, let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> UPDATE: [Here's](https://nevermoree-the-raven.tumblr.com/post/172484243665/my-contribution-for-the-galrabigbang-im-the) the link to the art! It's amazing, go check it out!

Acxa looked at the girls, her expression void of emotion. “And after all that, nothing?”

Zethrid ground her teeth before answering in a low growl. “No. Nothing.”

“Unless you count the fun I had with that cute girl in the bar, then--” Ezor began to chime in, in her sing-song voice. But one sharp look from Acxa silenced her. 

They didn’t have time for Ezor’s games. They needed allies, and they needed them fast. They were probably on the Galra watchlists as “deserters” by now. Every second wasted brings them closer to being found or captured for the bounty. There always was one, bounty hunting was a respectable service to provide for the Galra Empire. 

They had been loyal soldiers, and Lotor betrayed all four of them that day he pulled the trigger, changing their number to three. Acxa turned and looked at their star map. 

Their sincline ship was fast and the universe was large, but only an idiot would believe that was enough to keep you safe from the Empire. 

Acxa looked from system to system, mentally crossing off the failed attempts. They had reached out to three different systems so far. It had been difficult to even find any that were secluded from the Galra and had no business with rebel groups or the Voltron Coalition. They’d had to follow slim leads from shaky sources, and more than once was it a trap, leading them to groups of bandits and other thieves that tried to lure people to their planets to rob them blind. 

The system that they had tried to visit today had been hopelessly behind on their space travel and scientific understandings. Thankfully, they were alright with the generals staying there for the time being. However, there wouldn’t be time to help them and influence them to join their cause. They had only seen a handful of other alien species, and it was still a novelty to them. Of course, Ezor didn’t mind taking advantage of that. 

She approached Acxa quietly from behind, and then rested her chin delicately on Acxa’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Acxa,” she murmured softly into her ear. 

“I know you both tried your best,” Acxa said, her anger cooling and solidifying in her gut.

Zethrid was pouting over on the other side of the bridge. Acxa turned her body to face her, holding out an arm. She bit her lip, but agreed to Acxa’s request and approached. Acxa loved the feeling of Zethrid’s strong muscles under her fingertips. 

Ezor smirked knowingling. “I’m going to go check my algorithm for more systems. Call me if you need me,” she said lightly, and quickly left the room. 

Acxa rolled her eyes. “She’s not very subtle, is she?”

“No, she’s not,” Zethrid agreed. But neither was Zethrid, Acxa knew. 

Zethrid pulled her in close with a playful growl, holding Acxa to her. She sighed, a small part of her walled-off exterior softening. Just a bit. Zethrid sometimes had that effect on her. 

Right now, their plans seemed hopeless and doomed to failure. But right now, as Zethrid held her tight in her arms, kissing her neck, Acxa felt like they would be able to figure something out.

\---

Lotor winced as another blast from the robot clipped his shoulder. This just really wasn't a good quintant for him. 

“You can do it, Lotor!” Lance half-heartedly cheered from across the room.

The rest of the paladins were not so lively. They were mostly weary and critical, eyeing Lotor like an organism under a microscope. Or maybe he was just paranoid. 

After so long trying to come to terms with the Voltron Coalition, things were finally starting to take shape in a routine. 

Finally, after a few quintants, Allura permitted Lotor to train with the team. She wanted to see what he could do for them. Her arms were crossed tightly, her lips pursed as she watched him fight the gladiator bot. 

He ducked low, his hair growing tangled and messy, much to his dismay. He gave a low growl, an instinct he usually reined in, but he was growing weary. He lunged and finally struck the robot with enough force to render it a mess of wires and metal on the ground. The floor opened up and swallowed it into the Castle’s repair. 

“Nice!” Lance praised, and Lotor nodded slightly in his direction. 

He sheathed his sword and smoothed back his hair. He was in desperate need of a shower now. He wasn’t especially filthy, but he just felt unsettled until he showered after any exertion. 

“Well, Princess?” Lotor asked, more than a little touch of smugness to his tone. He knew his skills were impressive, with thousands of pheebs to hone them. 

Allura remained stubborn, however, and Lotor couldn’t say he didn’t admire her for it. “You can handle yourself. It is good to know you will not be a liability for us.”

He’ll take it. “Thank you, Princess.”

Lance nudged Allura’s arm playfully. “Allura, you could at least smile. It was really cool to see someone take out the robot on the highest level.”

“ _I_ can do that,” she snapped. 

“Alright, I meant someone other than the most powerful, badass Princess in the universe,” Lance amended. Lotor couldn’t help the quirk the edge of his lip in response. 

Allura didn’t smile at him, but his comment brought out the smiles of the other Paladins. 

Shiro walked toward them, giving a quick squeeze to Lance’s hand as he approached. “Lotor, that was very impressive. Thank you for being patient with us while we learn if we can trust you.” He extended his metallic arm out to Lotor, and he looked into the Black Paladin’s gray eyes before returning the gesture. It was a cold, but firm handshake. 

“Thank you, Shiro,” he said seriously. If he were in their positions, he would also probably be just as wary. Especially after Narti had--

He cut off that train of thought. It was dangerous to think of his old team. Memories can poison you, hold you back. 

_This_ was his team now, and he would prove to Voltron that he was a powerful ally that could be trusted. They could help him achieve goals he’d had since he was just a boy. 

Now may be the best time to approach the subject. 

He turned to the princess. “Allura,” he began, trying not to show how desperate he really was. “I was hoping to speak with you, alone.” 

She held her composure fairly well, but Lotor didn’t miss the tensing of her shoulders. “I suppose that would be alright.” She gave a nod to the concerned Paladins, who watched her carefully for a moment before leaving the room.

They were so loyal, it was almost sweet. 

Lotor let his gaze slide smoothly back to the princess’s. Her eyes were no softer now that her Paladins were gone. They were quite beautiful, if Lotor was being honest with himself. 

“What is it you want?” she asked him. 

He sighed, and allowed himself to relax slightly. “I need your help. There is some research of my mother’s that I was hoping to investigate.” 

“You are not allowed to leave this Castle,” Allura said firmly. 

“I know, I wouldn’t breach the terms of our arrangement,” Lotor said quickly. “But this research is very important. I feel it could be the missing clue in understanding a way to use quintessence in small doses, without sacrificing the donor or poisoning the receiver.” 

“Why have you waited so long to mention it?” she asked. 

“Because I only just figured out that my mother had discovered it. It is buried in her other research, the more...frantic part of her scientific career,” Lotor said, avoiding the subject that he knew Allura would bring up. “She considered it a silly endeavor, and denied that quintessence was poisoning anyone. But I know where she left the results of this work.” As he spoke, he grew more animated, taking steps toward the princess. 

“Where?” Allura breathed. She was standing very close to him, now.

“On the edge of the Driebel System, toward the Pyrax Belt. The planet is called Drokim. It is a very dangerous and isolated region of the quadrant,” Lotor said, glancing from Allura’s eyes down to her soft lips before he could stop himself. 

She seemed to have noticed, raising an eyebrow just a touch. Lotor cursed himself inwardly for appearing desperate. 

She smiled at him then, and his heart may have stopped. “Fine. I will discuss the matter with the team, and we will see.”

Lotor sighed. “Thank you, Princess. I… it means a lot to me,” he admitted softly. 

She glanced between his eyes then, as if debating to say one more thing. But then she left the room, and Lotor couldn’t help but feel like he wanted her to stay. 

\---

Haggar watched through Shiro’s eyes as Princess Allura explained a possible plan to travel to the Driebel System, and she grew ever frustrated. 

“It was a former Altean outpost,” the princess continued. “It has long since been abandoned by the Galra as well. It is too far for their current supply lines to reach, and there was nothing of value on the planet to replenish the losses of the travel.”

“So you want us to travel out to this abandoned planet where no support could be contacted for lightyears… all because Lotor _wants_ something there?” Pidge asked. 

“I want us to consider it for a moment,” the princess said. 

Haggar had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. It seemed this princess was already in Lotor’s hands, ready to do whatever he asked. She could claim it was her own choice all she wanted, but Haggar could tell Lotor had already convinced her. 

She just needed the team to follow suit. She gave Shiro the thoughts he needed to say. “It sounds like a good idea to me. If Lotor is to be the new Galra Emporer, him discovering this method of harvesting quintessence is essential to him having a peaceful reign,” he said. 

Haggar noticed the Blue Paladin, Lance, had grabbed onto Shiro’s hand as he spoke. It had been… interesting, watching their relationship develop. For the most part, Haggar stayed out of it. But having another Paladin grow closer to Shiro was another Paladin that she would manipulate eventually. 

Today, Lance was being stubborn again. “But, Shiro, isn’t this something we should be more prepared for? Something we should take time to--”

She wasn’t in the mood for playing nice today. She let Shiro’s voice ring out with his authority, removing his hand from Lance’s grasp. “We are Voltron, we are always prepared. This is something Lotor needs, and as his allies, we are able to help him.”

Lance recoiled from his harsh tone, but Haggar knew he would come crawling back later. She was not worried. 

They ironed out the details of the plan, and Haggar formed one of her own. 

\---

Acxa paced the bridge again, grasping at half-formed ideas for a moment, before digarding them as impractical or impossible. Another sector of Galra soldiers had declared them as targets to attack on sight. Zethrid was too frustrated to be around her, and had stormed off to the sparring room. 

A transmission signalled their ship. She paused, narrowing her eyes at the notification. Who would be trying to contact three semi-fugitive Galra generals? Fear flashed in her gut as she realized her worst fear. The Empire was near, and would capture them. 

Her rational thoughts fought their way into her mind, and she took a deep breath. _Just answer the transmission, don’t panic,_ she lectured herself. She waved a hand over the monitor, and the image appeared before her. 

The High Priestess stood in her dark chambers, her face obscured by her cowl. 

“General Acxa,” Haggar rasped. 

She swallowed. “Yes, High Priestess?” she answered. 

“Why haven’t you and Generals Zethrid and Ezor reported to the Empire in several movements?” 

Acxa knew better than to lie. But she wouldn’t say the entire truth, that the three of them had been unsuccessfully trying to find allies in the meantime. “High Priestess, the Galra we have contacted have cut us off, and refuse to speak with us. They fear our loyalties remain tied to the traitor prince. We have been unable to contact any help and have been afraid of being attacked if we returned to any Galra bases.”

Haggar hummed knowingly. “I happen to know the traitor prince’s location. Were you to complete a task for me, I will be able to bring you three safely back into the welcoming arms of the Empire. Summon your other generals.” 

Acxa gave a polite nod, and then quickly flicked on the coms. “Zethrid, Ezor, report to the bridge immediately.” 

To her frustrated surprise, Ezor materialized right beside her, making her jump. “Yes, Acxa?” she said innocently. 

“I hate it when you do that,” Acxa muttered through gritted teeth. Now was not the time for a lecture, however. 

Zethrid burst into the room, still in her training gear--a form fitting suit that showed off her strong muscles and curves. She was panting and a little sweaty, her fur ruffled on her arms and midriff where it was exposed. Acxa had to suppress her pleasure at the sight, her cheeks warming slightly. 

“What is it?” she asked, smirking at Acxa. 

“High Priestess Haggar has contacted us,” she informed her. Zethrid’s smirk fell. “She knows where Lotor is.”

“You three are exceptionally talented individuals,” Haggar said. It was supposed to be praise, but in her tone it sounded like a threat. “You will be able to find Lotor with the Paladins of Voltron at the Driebel System, trying to reach an old Altean outpost that has long been abandoned. There is easily enough time for you to form an ambush and capture the prince. He is to be brought back to Lord Zarkon, alive. If you generals perform this task, you will be pardoned from your misguided past.” 

“We never did anything,” Ezor grumbled indignantly beside Acxa, so softly Haggar couldn’t hear.

“Hush,” Acxa hissed at her. She knew this would be their best and only offer. Finding allies wouldn’t work, they will have to give in to Haggar’s demands. They couldn’t mess this up. “We will complete your task, High Priestess.” 

“Perfect,” Haggar said, a smile curling over her pointed teeth. “You will set an ambush for Lotor as he investigates the outpost. You will have to be quick and quiet, stealth is your only option. You will fail if Voltron is formed, is that clear?”

“Yes, High Priestess,” the three generals answered. 

Acxa felt herself grow numb as Haggar explained their objective. This wasn’t what she wanted. The Empire had turned their back on them, just like Lotor. She wanted freedom. She wanted to be with Zethrid. She wanted to listen to Ezor’s gossip as they all had meals together, maybe on this rural, isolated planet they were hiding on. She missed Narti.

She didn’t want to be another pawn. But she wanted to be alive, and this was the only way to stay that way. 

“Vrepit sa,” Acxa said after the plans were made, and the feed with Haggar disconnected. 

\---

The Altean buildings dotting the frozen landscape of Drokim were familiar, even crumbling in disrepair and coated in ice. The architecture was like an old friend--Ezor had learned a lot about it from her studies, but rarely got to see anything like it in person. However, since Lotor had been the one to give her the information to study, it was more like seeing an old friend that had killed one of your other old friends. 

“It’s far too cold out here,” she complained for the tenth time. Even wrapped in extra gear over her uniform, she was still shivering. She was from a tropical region, after all. 

“We’ve been through worse,” Zethrid said. It her gruff voice, it was oddly comforting. 

The plan was to hide the Sincline ship inside a large building near the edge of the outpost. Hiding in plain sight was a favored tactic of Ezor’s. 

They would then lay out a automatic netting where Haggar had told them Lotor would be drawn. Apparently, Haggar had some sort of inside information on where Honerva’s research would be, and knew Lotor would go straight there. It was a very simple trap, but Lotor would not be expecting a trap. They would strike quickly, and flee the planet. Once they are in the Dreibel System, Voltron won’t be able to keep up with them in the large asteroid belt. 

Then the Empire will back them up, and they will be safe again. 

Ezor sighed. She just wanted to be somewhere warm, maybe with someone cute in her lap. But it was crucial that she lay the trap and be closest, in case Lotor drew in the attention of the others. She had to be sure that the electricity in the net would stun him, or do it herself if it failed. 

She took a deep breath, and readjusted the netting she had slung over her shoulders. She followed the dimly glowing teal lights that studded the interior of the main hall as Haggar had instructed. She softly pressed on a door to the research center of the outpost, and it swung open easily on broken hinges. 

“Ezor, they’re here already,” Acxa reported into their coms. 

A flash of annoyance filled her. Couldn’t one thing go right for them once? “Copy that, Acxa,” she whispered. She focused her breathing, and willed the light around her to make her invisible. She hurried through to the lab, wishing she could take longer to admire the room underneath the ice and dust. 

Voices suddenly began echoing distantly behind her. Voltron being here faster than they had anticipated shouldn’t be a problem. They will just have to be careful. 

“I don’t know about this place,” one voice, low and nervous, spoke. 

“Relax, Hunk, the princess said it’s big abandoned for, like, a billion pheebs,” another answered. 

“No, that’s exactly why I’m worried. Places like these are usually abandoned for a reason…” 

Ezor smiled and rolled her eyes. These Paladins rely on their strength too much. They weren’t even _trying_ to be stealthy. If there were any other enemies here, they would’ve been easily discovered. 

“Quiet, guys, you’re giving away our position,” a higher voice said sharply. 

“There is no need to fear. We will be safe here,” a familiar voice spoke smoothly. 

Ezor sucked in a sharp breath. Hearing Lotor speak so confidently and easily filled her with a rage. She was tempted to just shoot him, right in his face like poor Narti. 

But then she and her friends wouldn’t be safe anywhere. 

She forced herself to calm down and finish setting up the net and find a hiding spot. She climbed up the pillars, close enough to quickly activate the trap and get out the other exit of the building. She had a vantage point on the Voltron team as they entered. They were all there, or at least she assumed so, counting six total. This was also unexpected, they had thought the group would’ve split up.

“I hope you are right, Lotor,” the princess said, her pink armor gleaming in the teal lighting. “I would love to stay and investigate this outpost. I remember being here with my father when I was very young.” 

This silly princess is far too caught up in her emotions, Ezor noted. They make her so easy to predict. Lotor was smart to make an alliance with her, she will easily serve his goals in the pretense of her own. Ezor rolled her eyes. 

The Black Paladin held up a hand in front of the Green, Blue, and Yellow ones. “Guys, I think we need to let them look alone. This place seems special to them.” 

_Yes! Thank you, Black Paladin!_ she cheered in her mind. 

But the Blue Paladin seemed to be upset by this, instead of easily listening to his commanding officer. “Shiro? What if there’s a trap?” 

“There aren’t any traps here, it’s laid abandoned for thousands of years,” he assured him. 

“Something doesn’t seem right,” the Blue Paladin insisted. 

Ezor watched the debate nervously, nearly forgetting to breathe. Allura and Lotor continued walking, talking excitedly about the different ice-coated machines and books as they went. They didn’t seem to mind that the Paladins were no longer following them. 

“It doesn’t matter how it seems, Lance, I am the leader here, and I said we’re going to stay put by the door!” Shiro yelled. 

The other Paladins visibly shrank at the outburst. Lance straightened his shoulders and looked Shiro in the eyes. “You’ll have to stop me. I’m going to protect my leader, the princess.” 

Shiro put his hands on his head, squinting as if in pain. “Lance--” he said, his voice confused and softer now.

Lance stormed over to the Princess and Lotor. The other Paladins looked conflicted, and didn’t move. Ezor gasped slightly. Why would a Paladin disobey their leader? Their bonds are supposed to be legendary. 

Lance quickly reached the others, but instead of walking with them, he strode past. He activated his bayard, and a long range rifle appeared. “I’m going to scout ahead for traps,” he declared. 

“Alright,” Allura said, her voice more concerned than disapproving. 

Ezor grew worried. The trap was at the other end of the room, where Haggar said the information Lotor was looking for would be. If he and the princess continued walking so slowly, the Blue Paladin might reach the trap first. She had to do something, fast. 

But what? If she revealed herself, the entire plan would be blown. There was still a chance that Lance could miss the trap. 

“Acxa, things aren’t going the way we planned,” Ezor hissed.

“Hold your position, Ezor. We’re nearby, and can be there in a tick,” Acxa said. Her voice gave her away, though. They all needed this plan to go right, or they would be in trouble.

All she could do was wait, and hope. 

\---

Haggar needed this to go according to plan. It all _must_ work. She had to get Lotor back into the Empire. She needed to tell her son that she remembered. 

She stared intently through Shiro’s eyes as Lance stormed off, walking even past Lotor and Allura. Her worry was magnified through him, and she saw him put a hand to his head as her emotions became pain in his head. 

_Stop him,_ she commanded.

“Lance…” Shiro said quietly, but it was not as she wanted. It was pleading and soft, not with authority. She ground her teeth. 

Lotor and the princess had stopped walking. They were looking at a stack of books, peering through them to see if they were the research he was looking for. 

Lance walked closer to the trap. 

_Move!_ she told the Black Paladin. _Stop him!_

Shiro’s legs responded, but he wobbled. The Yellow and Green Paladins looked at him with concerned expressions. 

“Shiro? Is… everything alright?” the Green Paladin asked. 

“You’ve been… kinda hard on Lance lately,” the Yellow one said. 

“I just--he needs to stop--” Shiro tried to speak, but Haggar could tell he was trying to ignore her magic. 

_A few more steps…_ she urged. 

Shiro took another step. 

A cry rang out through the air. 

For once, Haggar and Shiro were in perfect unison, as they both screamed, “ _No!_ ”

Lance cried out as he was electrocuted by the net that had been placed by the Galra generals. Quickly, the netting was discharged and scooped up by an invisible source, though Haggar knew it to be General Ezor. 

The team reacted with surprise and fear at Shiro’s and Lance’s cries, springing into action. 

“Lance!”

“What happened?” 

Lotor was the first to look with piercing eyes at the spot where the net was being pulled away. Lance lay limp, stunned unconscious and tangled in the rope. It was designed to close snugly around the victim, so Ezor had scooped him up in her arms and began to sprint. It almost seemed like the Blue Paladin was levitating. 

“What am I looking at here?” the Green Paladin demanded as they all sprinted to follow, bayards forming as they ran. 

Lotor was trying to explain, pointing at Lance’s disappearing form as he went around the corner to the entrance outside. “It has to be Ezor, she and the generals must be--”

Haggar was quick to use Shiro’s emotions to her advantage. It didn’t matter now that the plan had failed. They may be able to find a use for the Blue Paladin. She needed to give the generals time to flee, or they would be brought down by Voltron. 

“Lotor!” Shiro’s voice boomed. 

The prince whirled around, looking at Shiro with annoyance and worry. “We need to hurry--”

“You brought us here! You lead us into a trap! We’re not following you any longer!” Shiro said. “Hunk, tie him up.”

“But what about Lance--” 

“Tie. Him. Up.”

Hunk swallowed and pulled out rope from his armor. Lotor remained still and allowed himself to be bound. 

“Pidge, Allura, go after Lance. Hunk and I will get to our Lions and will try to stop them before they leave the planet. If you can’t catch them in thirty ticks, return to your Lions and we will fight them together.”

“But we don’t have Lance!” Allura shouted. “We can’t form Voltron!” 

“You have already lost him, you took too long arguing,” Lotor said plaintively. “This trap was likely for me, and very thorough.”

Haggar almost purred with delight. Their confusion and fear was delicious. “Just do what I say,” Shiro ordered. 

Allura and Pidge ran off down the corridor, but Haggar knew they were too late. The other generals were likely around the corner in a cloaked vessel, ready to leave immediately. 

Shiro and Hunk carried Lotor off to the Black Lion to transport him back to the Castle. 

By the time they got back to the Lions and the team assembled, the Galra generals had slipped away, with the Blue Paladin as their prisoner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again! I will add the links and update soon!


End file.
